


[Podfic] Salida

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [21]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU of the Whiskey/Secrets AU, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Audio Format: MP3, It's becoming an AU-ception, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salida: The opening figure of a tango, the first foray onto the floor. (Same-sex elven tango in the Prohibition era. What more is there to say?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Salida

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768334) by [thegreatpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/thegreatpumpkin). 



> This was recorded as Day 20 of my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.
> 
> See the original fic for historical notes!

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m8ehws1v73uwuow/Salida.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
